Diários de Minos
by Nuby
Summary: Uma série de acontecimentos estranhos, um crime terrível, e tudo sem nenhuma explicação. Será que os detetives vão resolver este caso? U.A EDIT: deu a louca no FF net. Não sei se o cáp. 2 está funcionando. uU
1. Introdução

Quarta-feira, 17 de Março, 1982.

4h41min A.M.

Sou um detetive e moro há cinco anos aqui em Los Angeles. Mas, não sou americano. Na verdade, norueguês. Sinto falta de Oslo, mas estou aqui pelo meu trabalho. Desde criança, interessava-me por investigar e decifrar coisas. Claro, que minha profissão não é definitivamente a mais fácil, mas é o que eu mais gosto, ainda sou jovem, completarei 21 anos em sete dias. Porém, isso é o que menos importa no momento.

Fui contratado pelo governo para trabalhar em um caso extremamente sério. Uma série de coisas estranhas está acontecendo, e são coisas de assustar até a pessoa mais "estável", e não posso deixar de comentar que leva muito para algo me impressionar, mas tudo isso me deixou preocupado. Não consigo imaginar como existem pessoas que são tão frias e capazes de cometer tais atrocidades.

Antes de começar a comentar sobre este caso, deixe-me contar um pouco mais sobre mim. Meu nome é Minos e estou morando em um pequeno apartamento, sozinho, mas as coisas aqui são bem tranqüilas, se comparadas ao resto da cidade. Desde que vim para cá, fiz vários amigos com facilidade. Não esperava que houvesse tantas pessoas que gostassem das mesmas coisas que eu. Acho que posso dizer que meus melhores amigos são Aiacos e Radamanthys. Interessante que eles também foram contratados para trabalhar nesse caso. Quando cheguei aqui em L.A foi uma surpresa, não estava acostumado com todo o movimento, pois eu morava em uma parte bem afastada da cidade de Oslo, onde nada praticamente acontecia. Um dia espero voltar para lá quando esse caso for resolvido, mas do jeito que tudo está indo, com certeza demorará até que essas coisas sejam esclarecidas. Vou confessar uma coisa – tenho medo de continuar aqui em L.A por muito tempo. As coisas não estão nada bem.

No último final de semana, meu chefe, Thanatos(sempre achei estranho esse nome, mas ele até que é um cara bem legal), chamou Aiacos, Radamanthys e eu para termos uma conversa séria. Na sexta-feira à tarde, um assassinato aconteceu, aparentemente, uma menina de quatorze anos foi achada em uma parte mais pobre da cidade. Seu nome era Christine Beggs, tinha quatorze anos e morava com os pais em um bairro de classe-média. Não entendo por que fizeram isso com a jovem menina, a polícia iria levar o corpo para uma autópsia e no dia seguinte, iríamos visitar o local do crime para ver exatamente o que poderia ter acontecido.

Assim que a nossa pequena reunião acabou, Thanatos disse que poderíamos ter o resto do dia livre. Eu chamei Aiacos para ir comigo até a casa dos pais da menina para fazer algumas perguntas. Com um pequeno gravador e algumas fitas, fomos até lá de carro. O bairro, como Thanatos disse, não era grande coisa, tinha muitas árvores e até que tudo era bem organizado. Uma casa no estilo vitoriano, de madeira escura era a dos pais de Christine. Dava até certa impressão ruim. Havia uma varanda, também de madeira, na frente de casa. Uma janela do lado da porta, mas não dava para ver nada devido à cortina branca rendada que estava lá, e aparentemente não parecia ter uma única alma naquele lugar. Aiacos e eu estávamos em dúvida, mas de qualquer jeito seria bom tentar. Ele bateu na porta e ouvimos uma voz feminina perguntar "Christine? Is that you?" enquanto gradualmente chegava mais perto. Uma senhora, mais ou menos em seus quarenta anos, abriu a porta, sua expressão de surpresa se tornando em desapontamento.

- Bom dia, - Aiacos começou. – Somos detetives do governo americano e estamos aqui para fazer algumas simples perguntas para a senhora. – Mostramos nossos distintivos.

- Você é mãe de Christine Beggs, não? – perguntei.

- Sou sim. Por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu com a minha filha. Ela saiu ontem e ainda não voltou! Mas antes, entrem, por favor.

A casa era escura, móveis do tempo da minha bisavó. A mulher fez um sinal para que a seguíssemos. A sala era grande, vários ornamentos em cima de uma mesinha de madeira. Ela nos levou até a pequena cozinha e pediu para nos sentar nas cadeiras que combinavam com uma pequena mesa de mármore. A senhora serviu alguns biscoitos caseiros. Depois de uma breve apresentação, Joyce Beggs, a senhora, tornou a perguntar sobre sua filha.

- Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com Christine?

Eu não queria dizer "na lata". Tinha medo que a pobre senhora passasse mal, ou alguma coisa assim. Olhei para a janela, contemplando o céu nublado daquela tarde. O clima de inverno ainda continuava. Aiacos tocou no ombro da senhora e olhou para mim, esperando que eu dissesse.

- Senhora... Sei que é muito difícil dizer isso. Mas tomaram a vida de sua filha. – tentei "eufemismar" toda aquela situação, mas acho que não sou muito bom para este tipo de coisa. Os olhos de Joyce Beggs se encheram de lágrimas e ela permaneceu quieta. Suas mãos seguraram o vestido estampado que vestia, como se quisesse se segurar de alguma coisa. Senti-me mal por ter dado a notícia, mas a vida segue assim.

Continuamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que a senhora se recompôs novamente. Aiacos então perguntou,

- A senhora poderia nos responder algumas questões referentes à sua filha?

- Posso.

- Bom, primeiro de tudo, vou avisar que nós gravaremos esta pequena entrevista. A senhora se importa?

- Nem um pouco. Podem gravar.

Eu tirei de minha pasta o gravador e coloquei as fitas novas. Assim que Aiacos me deu o sinal, a fita começou a gravar nossa conversa.

- Como era a vida de Christine? Você sabia alguma coisa sobre o círculo de amizades dela?

- Christine gostava de sair. Eu conhecia alguns dos amigos dela, os que ela mais andava. Eu pelo menos acho. Posso dizer que não tinha um relacionamento muito bom com minha filha porque ela passava a maioria do tempo fora de casa... Dizia que ia para um tal de "Nocturne" e passava a noite inteira lá.

- E que tipo de amigos são esses? – eu perguntei. Aiacos e eu combinamos de alternar as questões.

- Pessoas muito exóticas. Uma das amigas dela, que eu me lembro bem, era extremamente diferente. Dizia que tinha 16 anos, mas parecia ser muito mais velha, suas roupas e jeitos declaravam isso. Sua aparência também não era de uma menina de 16 anos. Lembro-me que ela tinha longos cabelos negros. Só isso.

- Quando Christine voltava desse lugar que a senhora mencionou, como era o comportamento dela?

- Às vezes até me assustava. Christine parecia fora de si e era agressiva comigo. Mas passado um tempo, ela melhorava.

- E desde quando ela começou a sair?

- Não fazia tempo. Acho que com 13 anos ela já saía. Disse-me uma vez que era melhor sair a ficar em casa. Christine ficou muito revoltada quando me separei do pai dela e arrumei um namorado.

Não levaria muito para a fita acabar. Eu apertei o botão "stop" e disse que por hoje era aquilo.

Levantamos e Joyce Beggs nos levou até a porta da sala. Antes de sair, perguntou,

- Vocês viram... O... Corpo... De minha filha?

- Não. A polícia primeiro tem que examina-lo, só depois nós veremos.

- Será que vou poder... organizar o funeral dela?

- Claro que sim. Primeiro há alguns testes que precisamos fazer. Depois, a senhora decide o que faz.

Saímos da casa de Joyce Beggs e fomos até um bar perto de minha casa.

- Aiacos, acho que esse caso será fácil de resolver. O que você acha?

- Não tenho certeza. Quase não temos informações sobre a menina.

- É verdade. Bom, eu tenho uma sugestão. Vamos a esse tal de "Nocturne" que a mãe mencionou. Lá poderemos achar mais coisas.

O dia seguiu, e voltei para casa. Mas agora, estou pensando. A maioria das casas noturnas de Los Angeles não aceitam menores de idade. Christine Beggs tinha apenas 14 anos. Como uma menina dessa idade entrava num lugar desses. Provavelmente com documentos falsos. Mas, quem fez os documentos?

* * *

**Notas: **Bom, mais uma fic minha. Aos leitores de Desert Kisses, podem ficar calmos! Vou terminar aquela fic sim. Só que me faltam idéias no momento! Então vou me dedicar a esta aqui por algum tempo. Bom, eu não tenho nenhum tipo de experiência quando se trata de fics "policiais"! :) mas vamos ver como essa sai! Eu estou gostando bastante do primeiro cápitulo. Vamos ver os outros!

Não sei se notaram, mas a fic se passa em 1982. :) que data, hein? eu gosto dos anos 80 então preparem-se para verem bastante coisas relacionadas aos anos 80!

* * *


	2. Nocturne

Sexta-feira, 19 de Março de 1982.

3hrs17min PM.

Acordei às 6 da manhã, como sempre. Mesmo depois de ter dormido tarde. Não consigo acordar mais tarde, não sei o motivo. Talvez isso seja bom, por causa de meu trabalho. Sou pontual com minhas obrigações.

Ontem o dia foi corrido. Nem deu tempo de escrever aqui. Mas prometo que vou contar tudo detalhadamente. Depois que cheguei em casa, logo fui procurar informações sobre o tal "Nocturne" que Joyce Beggs nos disse. Procurei por revistas, mas nenhuma delas dizia coisa alguma sobre o lugar. Então, fazer o quê? A solução era mesmo sair e perguntar pra alguém na rua. Lembro-me que a senhora disse que os amigos de Christine eram exóticos. Aqui em Los Angeles você vê todo o tipo de "criatura". Eu mesmo poderia ser considerado exótico. Tenho longos cabelos descoloridos, quase brancos, mas você vê muitas pessoas na Noruega que são assim.

Já estava quase anoitecendo. Assim que estava fora de casa, comecei a caminhar pela calçada, procurando por pessoas diferentes. No bairro que moro, é mais difícil acha-las. Até que me distanciei bastante de minha casa, mas assim, a procura se tornou mais fácil. Dei de cara com um sujeito de longos cabelos encaracolados loiros, volumosos até demais. Parecia ser de minha idade e se vestia de um jeito que nunca havia visto antes. Jaqueta de couro preta, botas de couro pretas que iam até os joelhos, uma larga camiseta preta com o nome de alguma banda bem desconhecida e calças pretas. Chamava a atenção de todos. A moda deste ano era se vestir com cores néon e certamente ele se destacava entre os que seguiam as tendências.

Imediatamente cheguei a ele e pedi um pouco de seu tempo para lhe perguntar sobre uma coisa. Ele foi simpático. Em Los Angeles todos são arrogantes, um pior que o outro, mas ele não parecia ser assim. Não disse que era detetive(claro!), apenas perguntei se ele sabia o endereço da casa noturna.

- "Nocturne"? Vou lá hoje à noite! – ele disse, para a minha grande surpresa. Apresentei-me para ele e contei que também iria lá, apenas para conhecer o lugar. Disse-me que seu nome era Milo e combinamos de nos encontrar lá às 10 da noite. Ele me passou o endereço do lugar e eu fui para casa, aguardar o horário.

Eu não fazia idéia de que vestir. Não sabia como as pessoas que freqüentavam o lugar se vestiam. Será que eram iguais a Milo? Tinha umas velhas botas de couro, não tão altas quanto as dele, mas com certeza iria com elas. Uma simples camisa listrada e uma calça jeans preta, era o máximo que eu consegui. Percebi que Milo também usava jóias, um terço (daqueles de igreja mesmo) como colar, várias pulseiras e um cinto de rebites piramidais. Como eu não tinha nada daquilo, decidi deixar essa questão de adornos de lado.

Quando me dei conta, já era quase o horário que combinamos. Arrumei-me rapidamente e fui de carro para o endereço. Assim que cheguei na porta do lugar, um segurança pediu minha identidade e depois de checar a data de meu nascimento, deixou-me entrar. Aparentemente o lugar proibia a entrada de menores de 18 anos, como todas as casas noturnas de L.A.

Uma neblina cobria o lugar. Era um grande salão, um pequeno palco em uma extremidade, um bar e várias mesas e banquinhos na outra. As pessoas realmente eram diferentes. Pelo menos eu até estava vestido mais ou menos de acordo com elas. Estudei o local por algum tempo. A maioria das pessoas eram jovens como eu, talvez até havia alguns mais velhos, mas a maioria estava em seus vinte e poucos anos. Todos eles se pareciam bastante no jeito de se vestir, como se aquilo fosse um tipo de grupo. Eu não sabia muito bem dizer o que eles eram. Pareciam punks, mas tinham um toque de "terror". Até o lugar parecia assombrado; a decoração, como se estivéssemos todos em um filme de terror, constituída de teias de aranha(falsas) sobre o teto e a neblina que anteriormente mencionei. Fui até o bar e pedi um "snakebite & black"(1), sentei-me em uma mesa, só. Onde será que estaria Milo?

Quase que levo um susto quando vejo Milo bem na minha frente, ele estava diferente. Seus cabelos loiros agora estavam lisos e "esticados" para cima. Cumprimentei-o e ele me ofereceu um cigarro. Sentou-se comigo na mesa e chamou seus outros amigos para se juntarem. Confesso que não esperava ver tanta gente estranha em um só ambiente. No entanto, acho que nunca em minha vida chegarei a conhecer gente tão simpática quanto eles. Lembro-me que um deles era ruivo e tinha as sobrancelhas esquisitas. Os cabelos chegavam nas alturas, e eu me perguntava como eles conseguiam fazer aquilo.

Depois de uma longa e agradável conversa com todos, tive de fazer aquela pergunta.

- Ei, vocês conheciam uma menina que vinha aqui e se chamava Christine?

- Christine... Hmm. Acho que sim. Ela parecia ser bem novinha. – respondeu o ruivo. Acho que agora lembro seu nome: Camus.

Naquela hora, queria tanto que os meus colegas estivessem juntos.

- Falando na Christine, cadê ela? Ei, Minos, você conhece a Christine? Uma moça muito simpática, apesar de nós duvidarmos dela. – Milo perguntou.

- Ah, conheço sim. Sou um primo distante dela. Bem distante. – menti. Não podia dizer a verdade, pelo menos não naquela hora!

- Dá pra perceber. – ele deu uma risadinha, eu não tinha nada em comum com a menina em minha aparência, era totalmente diferente dela. Eu era pálido devido o lugar de onde vinha e Christine tinha cabelos ruivos, enquanto os meus eram totalmente descoloridos, mas, tenho que dizer que essa cor é natural, nunca fiz nada em meu cabelo a não ser cortá-lo raramente.

- Bem, eu nem conheço muito bem a Christine. Não a vejo faz tempo. Moro aqui em L.A faz cinco anos, mas, já faz muito mais anos que eu não a vejo. Como ela está?

- Bom, não posso dizer muito. A menina é bem reservada, sabe? Não contava muito sobre sua vida. Diz que mora sozinha, já trabalha, esse tipo de coisa. Mas, eu a maioria das pessoas daqui do Nocturne que conhecem ela, duvidamos dessas coisas, como disse antes. Ela tem documentos e tudo e esses dizem que ela tem exatamente 18 anos. Por isso ela entrava. Mas, veja bem, eu nem converso muito com ela. Sei que ela tem amigos mais próximos aqui. – ele parou para tragar seu cigarro.

- Eu sei que tem muitos aqui que falsificam documentos. – Milo, quando disse esse último detalhe dos documentos, sussurrou para mim. Talvez se alguém ficasse sabendo, metade das pessoas que estavam ali eram expulsas.

Mas, já tinha pistas sobre a vida dela. Isso que ela dizia eram mentiras. Como já foi esclarecido, Christine morava com sua mãe e estudava, e ainda por cima tinha 14 anos. Agora o que me faltava descobrir era com quem a menina andava. Estou pensando em visitar o colégio onde Christine estudava, Venice high school assim que terminar de escrever.

- Ah, ok então. Nem mesmo eu sei muita coisa dela. – Mudamos de assunto e a noite continuou. Peguei o telefone de Milo. Acho que ele iria me ajudar, mesmo se eu como detetive, tenho que considerar que ele é um dos suspeitos, porém, algo me diz que não, Milo parece ser uma pessoa normal, assim como os amigos dele.

- Bom, - disse olhando para meu relógio – Estou indo. Vamos combinar de nos encontrar mais vezes aqui, está certo? – Milo e seus amigos concordaram. Voltei para o meu carro, que por sorte estava estacionado bem na porta da casa noturna. Cheguei, e já era tarde realmente. 2 horas da manhã.

Assim que entrei em casa, vi o telefone jogado em cima do sofá da sala, e pensei em ligar para Aiacos. Mas do jeito que ele é, provavelmente estaria dormindo àquela hora.

Hoje, quando cheguei a delegacia, encontrei Radamanthys procurando por mim e Aiacos. Logo que o vi, disse,

- Tenho ótimas notícias.

- Eu também, - ele deu um grande sorriso, - vamos até minha sala e então você me conta o se descobriu alguma coisa. Cadê o Aiacos? Ele deveria estar aqui também.

- Estão me esperando? – Aiacos perguntou enquanto acabava de chegar. Contamos a ele que ambos descobrimos coisas sobre o caso.

Na sala de Radamanthys, mostrei um pedaço de papel onde havia escrito o endereço do "Nocturne". Radamanthys analisou com cuidado o endereço e já que eu e Aiacos sabíamos do que se tratava, explicamos para ele. Mostramos também a fita onde gravamos a pequena entrevista com a mãe de Christine. Contei a respeito do clube e sobre o que Milo me dissera na noite anterior, eles ficaram surpresos com tudo aquilo. Depois de anotarmos todas as informações que tínhamos até agora, era a vez de Radamanthys contar o que ele descobrira.

- A polícia examinou o corpo. Descobrimos que a menina tinha, em algum ponto de sua vida, usado drogas. Isso não é impressionante?

Às vezes paro para pensar. Parece que a mãe de Christine não estava nem aí para a filha. Mães normalmente não deixam os filhos sair à noite para ir a barzinhos e casas noturnas, se eu fosse o pai de Christine, com certeza esse tipo de coisa nunca teria acontecido com ela.

- Acabei de me lembrar que devemos ir outra vez à casa daquela senhora para ver se achamos alguma pista na casa. Com certeza acharemos. – Aiacos nos assegurou. Eu concordei e Radamanthys também. Como o caso de Christine era o mais sério, podíamos ir até a casa de Joyce Beggs naquele momento. E foi isso que fizemos. Outra vez estávamos indo para lá. Como na primeira vez, não gostava daquele lugar. Tinha uma atmosfera pesada.

Assim que a senhora abriu a porta, lembrou de nós. Ela nos deixou entrar, e foi simpática como da primeira vez. Não parecia ser uma mãe ruim. Agora a casa parecia estar mais abandonada ainda. Joyce Beggs tinha colocado vários porta-retratos com fotografias de Christine sobre uma mesinha que ficava na sala, entre os sofás. Tínhamos que contar para ela sobre a questão das drogas.

- A senhora... Seria possível que contássemos algo?

- Claro.

- Não é a melhor coisa para dizer, muito pelo contrário. Tem certeza que gostaria de saber?

Vi que ela hesitou por um instante, mas logo concordou.

- Quero saber de tudo que acharem sobre minha filha.

- Bom, a polícia fez alguns exames, e foi descoberto que Christine, em algum ponto de sua vida, usara drogas. – quem deu a notícia foi Radamanthys. Vi que a senhora abaixou os olhos por alguns poucos instantes e seu semblante era de desapontamento, e por isso não acredito que Joyce Beggs era uma mãe que não se importava com a filha. Após alguns minutos em silêncio completo, pedimos permissão para dar uma olhada no quarto de Christine, ela deixou.

Subimos as escadas e chegamos ao quarto da menina. As paredes eram pintadas de amarelo claro e havia uma grande desordem lá. Bilhetes, uma agenda telefônica, uma mochila e uma máquina fotográfica. Esses eram basicamente os objetos que poderiam nos ajudar mais naquela hora. Decidimos leva-los conosco à delegacia para fazer análises maiores.

É importante notar que enquanto estou escrevendo, esses itens ainda não revelaram nada, mas passarão por muitos outros testes.

Antes começar a escrever sobre ontem e hoje liguei para Milo para combinar com ele de ir outra vez ao "Nocturne". E disse que dessa vez levaria meus amigos juntos. Precisamos agora saber quem eram os amigos mais próximos de Christine.

**Notas:**

1. Snakebite & Black é uma bebida forte, comum nas casas noturnas góticas dos EUA e Reino Unido. :P

Bom gente. Se vocês já perceberam, Milo e seus amiguinhos são góticos nessa fic. :P  
Falando sério, de onde é que eu tiro essas idéias? Só podia ser eu mesmo. Por "gótico", eu não quero dizer que sou fã daquelas coisas tipo evanescence, marilyn manson, sei lá o que mais. Eu refiro ao gótico de verdade que aconteceu no finalzinho doas anos 70. E já que eles estão em 1982, o tempo está perfeito para isso. A maioria das bandas góticas surgiram mais ou menos nesse tempo. :) Bom, mas isso é só uma PEQUENA parte das coisas dos anos 80. Tem muito mais.

Nunca me imaginei escrevendo uma fic de crime e suspense misturado com anos 80... só eu mesmo!


End file.
